fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Race)
---- |primary ability = Magic Immortality Vastly Augmented Physical Capabilities Aquapathy Seismic Sense Shape-Shifting |located in = Earth Land Atlantis (Formerly) }} Leviathan (リバイアサン, Ribaiasan) also known as the Harbingers of Death (前触れの死, Maebure no Shi) and The Ancient Beings (古い人, Furuijin) are a race of supernatural, mysterious creatures who were, in a nutshell, ancient, primordial creatures who have claimed to have existence for as long as 600,000 years; living among humans, concealing their supernatural presence. Leviathans predate any other creature on earth, possibly even phoenixes and dragons; since gods have never existed on earth, this statement holds true. While humans do date back to two billion years, they were never called humans at that point. What or who created Leviathans is unknown till date. They are currently the most mysterious creatures on earth; due to their nature, it is also impossible to determine how many Leviathans are exactly left on earth. Leviathans are known to have made contact with Reapers, in truth, a few of them have even become reapers by making unknown deals with Death herself. Leviathans are also the first semi-immortal species; that is, they cannot die of age, diseases and lack of sustenance, however they can be killed off, much like Vampires and Lycans. Overview History So far, only one Leviathan has been identified and their history have been entirely told from his perspective and in the form of a story, which he told to the, then young Dagrim Enkara; roughly 3087 years before the current timeline; making it impossible to actually cross check their origin. Physiology Nutrition & Diet Powers & Abilities As one of the oldest beings on the planet, Leviathans' survival alone prove that they are one of the strongest species in existence; managing to live through the Slayer war, hunger, drought, battle between the living and the undead, and so on. Leviathan's are also the only beings on the planet who can kill or at least harm a Reaper and possess angels; though, they prefer to live among humans by donning a "shell" that allows them to blend in. Despite their power, Leviathan's are no warriors and are pacifistic in nature, who love peace and harmony but at the same-time, they have also sworn to stay away from mankind and it's problem; turning their backs on humanity and moving from one place to another is how Leviathans live. They are mostly feared for their invulnerable body, ability to predict one's move and petrifying jaw strength. *'Shapeshifting': Leviathan's can transform and alter their own shape and form down to a genetic level. Though, they require the DNA of the subject they want to transform themselves into, in order to understand their genetic structure. They can easily impersonate others, having their habits, voice, body language, style, etc. Leviathans generally tend to kill or kidnap the person they are transforming into and take over their lives. They are also able to take on the memories of they shapeshift into, allowing them to access their form's memories and skills as well. They can also take on the unique powers and abilities of the person they are shape shifting into and these abilities are permanently added to their vast arsenal of skills. As long as there is even a single strand of DNA present, they can replicate it and take on the form of other people. By the virtue of their power to replicate: ability and memory, they can learn the magic possessed by their victims. Leviathans can also take on the form of other leviathans. Their ability has been compared to Take-Over on a regular basis but is more advanced and requires a very little amount of magic. *'Immense Strength': In their human forms, Leviathans' have a limited access to their true strength and as such, their human form is weaker than their actual form; however, they are regardless stronger than humans, enhanced humans, immortals, vampires, etc. As seen, a relatively young Leviathan was able to knock out Saiga Kinmichi; an enhanced human with absolute ease and then tore him apart with a little to no effort. They can easily kill and decapitate an ancient vampire; around 600 years old, with their bare hands. Tanakh, a 25 year old Leviathan demonstrated enough strength in his legs to leap about a hundred feet vertically in the air. Tanakh openly stated that in his human form, he can handle weights just in excess of 27000 lbs, while this number becomes 7 times when he morphs into his original form; meaning that on average a Leviathan in it's true form must be capable of supporting weights around 189000 lbs or 85.728 tons, making them as strong as young dragons. However, unlike a Dragon, a Leviathan's strength increases for as long as they live, that is, they grow stronger with age and a 2,000 year old Leviathan would dominate in a fight against a dragon, if they were to battle. Leviathans can overpower both the Angels of Elysium and the Angels that serve that; Reapers. Needless to say, Leviathan's are one of the physically strongest beings in existence. Though, it is currently unknown how they would par against a Phoenix or a Deity. *'Nigh-Invulnerability': Leviathan's in their true form possess a durability that easily outshines that of a Dragon. In their true form, they possess a limited amount of invulnerability that grants them the ability to endure bullets, poison darts, swords, bombs and other conventional weapons without a scratch. Weak magic dissipate around their skin and water-based magic is either absorbed by their body; which further augments their biological integrity, or simply bounces off of their extraordinarily tough skin. Even a Dragon is unable to bite into their thick skin. Those with enhanced strength, are likely to hurt themselves trying to hit a Leviathan; in face, anyone who's strength is not comparable to their's own can barely land a scratch on their body. And even most creatures who possess superhuman strength are not able to hurt them enough to take him down, since they already possess a great resistance to pain and can heal quickly, it is nearly impossible to take down a Leviathan in it's true form. Due to being creatures of the ocean, Leviathan's naturally possess unnatural resistance to heat, cold and tremendous pressure. They can resist the gravitational pressure that can crush other people and turn them into mush or the atmospheric pressure that when increased causes other creatures to die out, and obviously the under-water pressure that should kill any other animal. While the actual level of durability in their human form in unknown but by Tanakh's statement, it is about 10 times as less; making them considerably durable in their human forms as well. The typical roar from a Dragon Slayer was only able to knock back Tanakh a few feet and raised his body temperature by a few degrees, further proving this amazing durability. Leviathan's often take pride in calling themselves, "indestructible" however, seeing how God can kill them if he wishes to, this statement is merely a claim. *'Semi-immortality': Being creatures much older than Dragons or Phoenixes, the Leviathans are immortal, in a variety of senses, in that having an ageless lifespan, meaning they simply do not age, and can infinitely regenerate the length of their telomeres subconsciously and are immune to age based magic; one that can alter their age, do not effect them by any means. They can also recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs and are immune to poisons, allergens, toxins and disease causing viruses, bacteria, protozoans and fungus; even magical ones. They are also unaffected by the effects of radiation and metal poisoning, making them nearly invulnerable. They also are immune to the effects of various drugs, specially tranquilizers and cannot become intoxicated by drinking alcohol. **'Regenerative Healing': Despite their extraordinary durability, it is possible to injure a Leviathan, however, they possess an accelerated healing factor that enables them to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. They can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of minutes and from broken bones within hours (sometimes around 30 minutes). They can recover from a variety of wounds and their healing is strong enough to restore vision (after loss of vision) within 50 hours. However, their healing factor cannot allow them to regrow limbs or missing organs. *'Telepathic Link (to Each other)': They possess a telepathic link to their children and family members, allowing them to track or communicate with them over great distance. They can also learn knowledge their family possess. However, this ability is limited to only those Leviathans who are related by blood to each other; making this magical telepathic link stronger. *'Aquapathy': Leviathans can sense and understand the emotions of aquatic animals and vice versa. They can also telepathically read the minds of all aquatic creatures and communicate with them; if these organisms have a simpler mind, they can even control them and make them do their bidding. *'Enhanced Senses': Leviathan's possesses extra-sensitive hearing and use this ability in many useful ways; as they are able to track targets or hear conversations from over 45 feet away and can hear the other's footsteps as well as sounds made by birds and insects several meters away with great acuity. Their hearing is acute enough for them to hear things underwater. They can hear infra-sounds which are below the normal hearing range, since infra-sounds are produced by several natural forces Leviathans is able to sense oncoming earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. In addition, they possess great eye sight that allow them to see in the murky depths of seas and oceans and even in complete darks; thus hinting the presence of enhanced night vision. **'Seismic Sense': Leviathans can detect vibrations in the ground or in water; around them, to perceive objects, people, and other aspects of their environment, essentially acting as sonar. *'Enhanced Speed': **'Hyper Reflexes and Enhanced Agility': *'Unimaginable Jawstrength & Fangs': *'Highly Acidic and Poisonous Bodily fluids': *'Enhanced Endurance': *'Combat Perception': *'Adaptation': *'Wings/Gliding': Behavior Trivia * Leviathan or Livyatan is a sea monster referenced in the Tanakh, or the Old Testament. **The word has become synonymous with any large sea monster or creature. * There shall be no requests, alteration, references made to this page. Let me rephrase this one more time, "NO! NO! NO! YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE A CHARACTER!" * I do not own the image and neither am I familiar with this artwork, as such, I have no idea if it has been copyrighted or not. If yes, then the art belongs to that respective person. Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Non-Human Category:Author-Exclusive Content